Yes Ma'am
by Team Damon
Summary: Steve Rogers would do anything for Peggy Carter. He doesn't get the chance to prove that to her very often, life and war being what it is, but when a they finally have a night away from the frontlines and she asks him for something he definitely never saw coming... well, he's never been one to back down from a challenge. Slight AU
**A/N: *pokes head somewhat nervously around corner* Soooooo today I come bearing something bit different from my usual fare lol, and actually I think this is the first thing I've written in ages that didn't involve an OC of any kind. I've kinda been wanting to write something like this and the idea would occasionally pop up but I wasn't sure if I could pull it off to my own standard of plausibility, so I kept thinking "nah" and moving on. But then after some discussion with my partner in crime I decided to heck with it and then this happened lol. And I had a blast with it and frankly it was entirely too much fun to write.**

 **Just as a warning, there is some mild slash ahead but I can't stress the mild part enough, it really is light (which could be either a good or a bad thing depending on your Stucky preferences lol). Also this fic is operating on the premise of established Steggy and them having already done the deed a few times which I do not believe to be canonically possible, so it's a little bit AU in that sense. In any case, I hope some of you guys will enjoy this, and I thank all of you in advance and look forward to your feedback whether good or bad or "oh gosh why" lol :D also my thanks to midnightwings96 for being her amazing, awesome self as always, and I'm gonna go sit and be nervous for awhile now :p *hides behind corner again***

They say that life is made of moments. Most are mundane, routine, unremarkable and easily forgotten. Others, however, can change a life and irrevocably change its course, transforming it in an instant.

Steve Rogers had heard this before. However, the current moment that he was embroiled in fit neither category. Instead, it was one of many moments of his life that he would file somewhere between the _moderately embarrassing_ and _endlessly annoying_ categories. And he was pretty sure that he'd had enough of those for one lifetime.

But with friends like his... well, it certainly didn't surprise him anymore.

" _Oh come on_ ," Bucky groaned halfway through his second glass of whiskey, leaning back dramatically on the bar stool he was perched on. "Somebody's gotta give me _something_. Look at me. I'm dying here."

Steve chuckled and tried to pretend that he wasn't blushing, because normally he wouldn't have been blushing at all but the fact of the matter was that the person sitting on his _other_ side seemed to have all but tattooed a permanent blush to his cheeks just through her existence.

"Well, Captain," Peggy said as she picked up her own drink, "I'm starting to understand why you aren't very skilled when it comes to talking to women. You've only had _him_ for an example."

"Now hold on," Bucky said, immediately taking offense to that and leaning back on the bar. "With all due respect, ma'am, you're talking to an honest to God gentleman right here."

Peggy almost laughed into her drink. "A gentleman who tries to badger his best friend and his lover to into telling him all the scandalous details of their sexual escapades?"

 _That's it_ , Steve decided. His cause of death was either going to be Peggy's referral to herself as his _lover_ or their frustratingly few nights together as _sexual escapades_.

"I never asked for _all_ of them," Bucky replied, gesturing vaguely. "But look, it's only fair. Over the years I've given Steve here more details than he ever wanted."

"It's true," Steve said, nodding at Peggy. "You don't even want to know what kind of images he's burned into my brain."

"Charming," Peggy grinned, glancing from Steve to Bucky. "But if you _want_ the details and he didn't, I don't see how that's fair."

"Well, between you and me," Bucky said more quietly, leaning in conspiratorially and prompting Peggy to do the same, which really just put both of their faces entirely too close to Steve's, "I really just wanna know if the pointers I've been giving him paid off."

Steve groaned and leaned back to get a few inches away from them. "Bucky, do you really have to -"

"It's all right," Peggy assured him, taking another elegant sip of her drink while Steve pretended not to watch. Then she set the glass down and said, "I can assure you, Sergeant, that your friend is perfectly capable and more than willing to do everything it takes to satisfy a woman."

Steve had really picked the wrong time to take a sip of his own drink. He choked a little, which made Peggy pat him on the back and Bucky laugh, even while he smiled with pride at his best friend.

Between the two of them, Steve was sure that he was going to melt to the floor in a puddle of embarrassment at some point. If only the damn alcohol he'd been drinking for the last half an hour would actually _do_ something like loosen him up a little...

"I knew it," Bucky said, slapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. He probably would have toppled off the bar stool had he still been his smaller, less solid self, but now he didn't even budge. "And see, I told you it ain't that hard."

"Yeah, thanks for all your help," Steve said with a chuckle. "You know, I can't help but feel like this is a wildly inappropriate conversation to be having right now."

It really was, in all honesty, but what could any of them say? Wars didn't have days off and neither did soldiers, not really, but this was the closest they'd gotten to one in months. They were in London at a bar that was near closing time, underneath an old hotel that had seen better days, and they'd spent most of the day filming propaganda pieces for the Allies. It was the closest thing to downtime any of them had seen in a long, long time, and that was why they had the opportunity to sit down in a bar and talk about inappropriate things in the first place.

Peggy had a dress on - not the red jaw-dropping one but instead a _blue_ jaw-dropper - and Steve could smell the scent of her hair every time she turned her head or let her head fall back slightly as she laughed. She was absolutely intoxicating and Steve was itching to get her alone somewhere - anywhere - and make the most of this rare night. This was all they had, nights and stolen moments here and there, just enough to get by on and keep them going when there was so little light left in their world.

Bucky, on the other hand, was mostly just there to forget. Drink a little, laugh a little, reminisce on simpler and far more innocent times when he hadn't known what torture felt like or what it did to one's soul to take a life. He was good at it, killing - _very_ good, better than Steve had ever expected - and sometimes it was hard to believe that it was the same man sitting there laughing and teasing the hell out of Steve was the same one who could pull a trigger and drop body after body without flinching.

But none of their hands were bloodless. They all knew that, and that was why feeling human and normal for a night was so incredibly important.

"Don't worry," Peggy said in response to Steve. "I have no plans on tarnishing Captain America's image by telling the world what sort of conversations he carries with his friends over cheap whiskey."

"Me either," Bucky replied, reaching for the bottle of whiskey that the bartender had left for them awhile ago. "Now, about those details..."

Steve groaned and Peggy laughed, then said, "You are insufferable!"

"I'm stubborn, what can I say," Bucky shrugged. "But come on! Do either of you know how long it's been since I've even _seen_ an attractive woman? Well," he quickly amended with a gesture towards Peggy, "aside from you, of course. But point is, I'm kinda desperate. And I've got no shame in admitting that."

"Oh, poor man," Peggy replied with a smile, and Steve couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "At least you're honest. Not enough men can say the same."

"Well, way I see it," Bucky said, "no reason to lie or act like something you're not. Not with everything the way it is."

"I would agree," Peggy said, and Steve looked up at her when her hand touched his discreetly under the bar. "The same sort of thinking is what led to _this_ happening in the first place."

Steve smiled at her, and she smiled back in a way that made his heart warm from the inside out. He squeezed her hand back lightly, and they were both oblivious to anything but each other until they each heard a slightly tortured groan.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know whether to throw up or just hug you both, or..." Bucky trailed off and then shook his head, laughing to himself as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Or what?" Peggy asked curiously.

Bucky merely looked at her and raised his eyebrows before replying, "I ain't saying it out loud."

Steve blinked. Bucky, refuse to say something that had crossed his mind? _That_ was a first. "Say what out loud?"

"Yes, say what out loud?" Peggy asked next.

"Oh hell no," Bucky said, laughing quietly again. "Not a fucking chance."

"After all of that talk about honesty in the face of war and almost certain death?" Peggy noted, raising one eyebrow. "And here I thought you might have been different from the rest."

"Well," Bucky replied, "some things are better left unsaid, you know? Can't always know how people are gonna react."

Steve was so utterly, completely lost. Peggy, however, was not, because unlike Steve, she hadn't missed the way that Bucky had glanced at her and then Steve before refocusing elsewhere.

"Yes, but ironically, your refusal to tell speaks louder than anything else," Peggy said with a knowing smile. Steve looked from her to Bucky and back again, having no idea what kind of coded conversation was taking place right under his nose.

"Does it?" Bucky asked. "Well then, ma'am, if you already know what I'm thinking then I'm in trouble."

She looked away then, looking at Steve and then back to Bucky before looking away, nonchalantly tracing the rim of her glass with the tip of one pretty, long finger. "Perhaps not, if I happened to be similarly inclined."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and he grinned as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Steve, meanwhile, decided that he'd had quite enough of being clueless.

"Okay, what am I missing?" He asked, looking back and forth from Peggy to Bucky. When neither of them said anything, he jerked his head forward in a _come on_ gesture and then said, "Am I invisible, or..."

"Hardly," Peggy smiled at him. "No, you see, I think your friend here is having a difficult time working up the nerve to say what's on his mind."

"Well, that would be a first," Steve said, turning to Bucky who was now actually squirming a little on the stool and having a difficult time looking anyone in the eye. _What the hell_?

Peggy watched Bucky say nothing and Steve continue to look like he'd never been so confused in his life, and then she sighed and decided to take matters into her own hands before those boys hurt themselves with their stupidity.

"Look," she said, leaning in towards them both and speaking barely above a whisper, keeping in mind that they weren't quite alone in that bar, "any one of us could die tomorrow, yes? We're all too young to handle what we see and feel and _do_ on a daily basis but we have no other choice. We don't know how this war is going to end, or _if_ it will end. We don't want to say it but we all think it."

Steve and Bucky both looked down then, both very much aware of the truth in her words.

"I, for one, am sick of war," she added. "And I don't particularly want to let... propriety or anything else equally silly stop me from having something that I want when I have the opportunity to have it."

Steve looked at her then, remembering something similar coming out of her mouth the first night that they had spent together.

"So, if one of us is... curious," she said, seemingly referring to herself, "or lonely and looking for an escape," she glanced at Bucky, "then I can't think of one good reason why we shouldn't simply do what we please while we still can."

Bucky smiled at her softly, her words hitting home in more ways than one. Steve still didn't entirely get it, but he did once Peggy spoke one more time.

"There are plenty of rooms upstairs," she said. "I could get the three of us one. Unless you object, Steve."

Oh. _Oh_.

She meant... _oh_.

He swallowed and then managed to croak out, unsurprisingly, "Oh."

Peggy smiled. "Oh?"

"Well, I... I, um..."

He had never been so damn speechless in his life.

"It's up to you," Peggy told him sincerely.

Steve nodded, then glanced at Bucky who looked like he was so far on the edge of his seat that he may fall off at any minute. Then Bucky looked at Steve and Steve quickly looked away because _oh boy_ what the hell was he about to get himself into?

"You want to... um..." Steve shifted and fiddled with his collar as if it was bothering him. "With... both of us?"

Now it was Peggy's turn to blush. She didn't do it often, but when she did... _God_ , what it did to Steve. He had only seen it happen a handful of times before, and the last time had been while she was underneath him and making mindless little noises as she told him what she wanted, like _slower_ or _faster_ or _oh that, just like that._..

Her voice shook him back to the present. "It's not something one ever hears ladies speak of, but... well, I've always had a healthy imagination," she explained. "So... yes."

Of all the odd, unexpected situations that Steve had ever imagined getting himself into, this was definitely _not_ one of them. In fact, he didn't even really know if this was something that anyone actually _did_ , or what was expected of him if he said yes. What kind of rules or parameters would there be, and what if it turned out really weird and then he couldn't look either Peggy or his best friend in the eye, or...

"Oh boy, there he goes," Bucky said, waving a hand in front of Steve. "You still there, pal?"

He nodded and blinked a few times, batting Bucky's hand away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm..." He trailed off and then looked at his friend before asking, "You want this, too?"

Bucky took a breath and glanced at Peggy before replying, "Well see, what I was gonna say before was you two get all starry eyed with each other I don't know whether to throw up or hug you guys or ask if I can get on it every once in awhile."

"Oh." Steve's default setting seemed to be the word _oh_ , but he was doing the best he could considering the circumstances.

"Told you he was lonely," Peggy said. Bucky shrugged, clearly seeing no point in trying to deny it.

Steve looked at Peggy then, trying to make sure that this was what she really wanted, and the way that she smiled at him with hope and mischief in her bright brown eyes... it left no room for doubt.

And Steve, initially hesitant as he was, discovered right then in that moment that Peggy wanting something made him want it too. In fact, he was sure that she could ask him for anything - anything at all - and he would say yes every time, and not out of any sort of sense of obligation. He'd say yes because he wanted to.

"All right."

The words left his mouth almost without him noticing. Peggy and Bucky both blinked in surprise and asked "Really?" at the same time. Then all three of them started laughing, and suddenly it became very clear that it was going to be one long, extremely interesting night.

* * *

None of what he had agreed to became fully real to Steve until he found himself standing in the middle of a rather small, quite bare-bones hotel room upstairs above the bar. The door was closed behind him and not one person but two people were in the room with him. Peggy was behind him, toeing off her shoes and muttering about how uncomfortable they were while Bucky jumped on the bed like a little kid, bouncing a little and then sitting up as he declared, "This thing's springy."

 _Springy_. They were all about to do _God knows what_ on that bed and Bucky was talking about the bed being overly bouncy or... something.

Clearly, Steve was the only one on the verge of panicking.

"At least the heat works," Peggy said, reaching up and taking off her earrings as she walked past Steve to set them down on a little table in the corner. Steve, meanwhile, crossed his arms and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands or much of anything, and both Peggy and Bucky noticed at the same time.

"Steve, darling, are you all right?" Peggy asked, leaving her earrings forgotten on the table as she quickly went back to him. He dropped his arms when she approached, and she smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you having a fit?"

"No," he replied, but Bucky had already stood up and was eyeing the door.

"Look," Bucky said, slowly drifting past them both, "if this is weird for you, Steve, and you're just going along with it, I'm not gonna try to push it or..."

"No, it's not that," Steve said, but Bucky was unconvinced. Steve didn't know, but Bucky had been watching him carefully since the minute they'd agreed to this for any sign of second thoughts, and he had seen enough to convince himself that it was all one big mistake and that Steve was just going along with it while deep down wanting nothing to do with it.

"I don't know, Steve," Bucky replied, hand on the doorknob. "And I'm sure as hell not gonna do anything that's gonna screw us up. I don't care how fun it'd be, it's not worth that."

Bucky opened the door, and then Steve sighed and took two long strides forward before putting his hand at the center of the door and slamming it back shut. " _Dammit_ , I said it's fine. I just don't know how this is supposed to get started, that's all."

Bucky blinked in surprised and then let go of the doorknob. "Oh." Now he was the one surprised enough to get stuck on the word _oh_.

Peggy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "You two are going to be quite the handful, aren't you?"

Both men turned away from the door then, Steve fighting another blush and Bucky chuckling at Peggy before replying, "Well, I have a feeling that laying down some ground rules'll help. So he's not panicking anymore and I'm clear on where I stand."

"Hm, rules," she mused, thinking it over as she stepped towards them and then took them both by the hand and led them closer to the bed at the center of the room. "Well, Steve, what do you think? I'll leave the rules up to you. What will you allow and what will you forbid?"

She walked them a bit more and then turned after letting go of Bucky's hand, stopping and placing herself between the two men with Bucky behind her and Steve in front. Her words putting him in charge, Steve took a breath and thought for a moment.

His first rule came without hesitation, even if he wasn't sure how to actually word it. "He doesn't get to... I wanna be the only one to... have..."

"Fondue," Bucky finished for him, grinning from just behind Peggy. "Hogging all the fondue for himself."

Peggy laughed softly, and Steve smiled before rolling his eyes. He was never gonna live that one down.

"All right," Peggy nodded. "That's fair. Anything else?"

Steve's brain had been malfunctioning ever since this had all begun down at the bar, and it was only failing more and more the closer they got to... whatever it was they were about to do. He couldn't think of anything, and in fact he could barely think at all, but luckily, that was where his ever-helpful best friend was able to step in and give him a hand.

Bucky stepped up closer to Peggy, his hands coming up to gently touch just her upper arms. He looked at Steve as he asked, "Can I touch her?"

Steve watched as Bucky's hands moved down slowly, over the sleeves of Peggy's dress and just to her elbows before moving back up. "Yeah."

Then Bucky reached one hand up and gently brushed a few of Peggy's shiny curls away from her neck and behind her ear, glancing up at Steve to ask as he nuzzled at her ear, "Can I kiss her?"

He then pressed one soft, _almost_ innocent kiss to Peggy's neck, and Steve was _pretty_ sure that he wasn't supposed to suddenly feel hot under his collar the way that he did. When his next _yes_ came out sounding a little husky and low, his face heated up all over again with embarrassment.

But Peggy was delighted with his obvious reaction. She tugged Steve closer and brought his face down to hers with her hands, and with her lips just an inch from his, she whispered, "Just relax, darling. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers, feeling an incredible amount of tension and his anxiety simply melt at that first touch. He always felt that way when they kissed, her lips so perfect and sweet on his and the times that he got to kiss them much too few and far between. All those years of waiting for the right woman, for one who would notice him and not overlook him or immediately forget him in the next moment, and his patience had been blessed with this goddess of a woman.

He was wrapped around her little finger, and there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

As they kissed each other senseless, Bucky kept busy kissing her neck, under her ear and down to where her neck met her shoulder, and running his hands down her waist. One of her hands went to Bucky's hair, tangling in the dark locks and encouraging him, and then when Steve reached his hands to her hips, he tripped over Bucky's hands that had the same idea. To his own embarrassment, he broke the kiss to murmur a _sorry_ to nobody in particular and then yanked his hands back.

Peggy giggled and Bucky chuckled too, both of them looking up at Steve as Peggy told him, "I think it's safe to say the two of you are going to end up touching like that in _some_ capacity, more than once. You might as well get used to it."

"Yeah, I know," Steve lied. "Just wasn't expecting... I don't know. This is new."

"It is," Peggy agreed. "But it's also exciting."

The grin on her face made Steve's heart race a little faster. She then turned, extricating herself from Bucky's arms and then easing herself down on the bed in front of them both. They both stared at her hungrily as she leaned back on her elbows and then told Bucky, "Undress yourself and get in bed." As he began to obey immediately, all but yanking at his clothes to get them off, she looked at Steve and extended one long leg his way, touching just above his knee with her foot and then dragging it up his thigh as she told him, "You can undress _me_."

He obeyed with a shaky exhale, a part of him still in disbelief that she was his and he got to touch her and see her like this. He caught her ankle with his hand and then knelt on the bed in front her, looking her in the eyes as his hands slid up her legs and underneath her dress to first peel down her dark stockings. He took them off one at a time, his patience just an act that he was barely keeping up, and then once they were gone she got up on her knees and pulled him to her with a frantic kiss, her hands grasping at his clothes to get them off as quickly as she could.

Steve's uniform hit the floor about the same time that Bucky's did, and Steve had her dress off and on top of the other clothes when Bucky crawled into bed. He went behind Peggy, on his knees like they both were, running his hand up her back and feeling the bare skin as Peggy broke away to lean back against him for a moment. Steve's hands were on her hips, his eyes fixed on Peggy as Bucky's fingers under her chin guided her face towards his.

He didn't kiss her and she didn't kiss him, not yet, but they stared at each other for a moment and their noses brushed before he made a low, faint noise in his throat and murmured, " _God_ , you're beautiful. Steve, you're one lucky bastard."

"I know," Steve replied with a little grin, feeling oddly proud and like showing his girl off like this was somehow completely normal and, as Peggy had said, exciting.

"And here I thought I was the lucky one," she mused, sliding her hand back into Bucky's hair and reaching out and placing her other hand on the back of Steve's head to pull him closer, "being here between you two boys for a night."

She brought in Steve for another kiss then, and Bucky watched while his fingers busied themselves with getting her bra undone and off her body. It ended up being a team effort, Bucky getting it halfway down her arms before Steve pulled it off the rest of the way, and Steve's hands were the first to touch her. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it, to how very perfect she was and how fast his heart raced and how hot he felt _everywhere_ just from from something so seemingly simple as having his hands on her breasts.

Bucky groaned, watching over Peggy's shoulder and possibly losing his mind a little. " _Fuck, look at you._.."

Peggy, pulling her lips away from Steve's and leaning back against Bucky again, kissed the corner of his jaw and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"My turn," he replied playfully, at which point Steve reluctantly let his hands drop. He wasn't sure about this whole _sharing_ thing, but that was only until Bucky was touching her and the odd thrill of watching him do it returned and left Steve without a hint of an objection.

Bucky cursed again, this time as took those incredibly full and perfect breasts in his hands, and Peggy sighed at all the attention. She arched against him when his thumbs rolled her nipples, and her parted lips drew closer to his like a magnet was drawing them together. He couldn't help it anymore, couldn't wait any longer, and then as he hungrily kissed her and _moaned_ the minute their lips touched, Steve watched in an utter stupor.

He'd never expected to see his best friend kiss his best girl, but more to the point, he never expected to see such a thing and actually _like_ it. He decided to worry about that _later,_ however, and enjoy this strange, unexpected night while it lasted.

When the kiss broke after a rather long moment, Bucky glanced at Steve and an unspoken understanding passed between the two of them. Working together as well as they did in every other facet of life, Bucky moved from behind Peggy and then Steve laid her down, her head hitting the thin pillows at the top of the bed and her lips curling up into a grin when Steve settled on one side of her while Bucky took the other.

"Oh, I think I like this," she smiled as Steve leaned down to kiss her neck while Bucky kissed her lips again, both men trailing their hands _everywhere_. Her hands were in their hair, sometimes drifting to Steve's back or Bucky's shoulders, but always touching them both as they took turns kissing her. She was so caught up that she hardly noticed when they helped each other push down her underwear, easily pulling it from her legs and then leaving her naked between them. But she _did_ notice when familiar fingers slid up her inner thigh and then to where she really wanted it, her mouth falling open against Bucky's as she let out a soft moan and as Steve watched her with a quiet intensity. She drew him down for a kiss next, then trembled and _whimpered_ when Bucky's mouth went to her breast and made her feel even better.

Working together flawlessly, they built her up and then watched as she gripped their hair harder and arched off the bed as she moaned and fell apart. Steve soaked up everything about it, the way that she looked and the way that she sounded, the way that she felt around his fingers and how easily she gave in and let it all wash over her. He thought he could stay there and touch her for the rest of his life and be perfectly content, and that was the problem - they hardly ever got to do this, and he wasn't sure when or if he'd ever get the chance to really take his time and love her the way she deserved.

While she recovered, eyes fluttering open as she smiled and shifted blissfully, Bucky kissed along her shoulder and across her collarbone, eventually dropping his forehead just under her throat and muttering, "God, I've missed this."

Petting Bucky's hair and glancing at Steve as his fingers absently ran up and down her thigh, she asked Bucky, "Missed what?"

"Just..." he shook his head slightly and then looked up at her, first gazing down at her face and then the rest of her, down to where Steve was touching her before he dragged his eyes back up and said, "Touching. Feeling."

Those words made Peggy sigh and Steve look at his friend a bit sadly. He understood so very well and knew what Bucky meant, knew that what he was really missing was the old days and their old lives. Peggy understood that as well, and when she delicately grasped Bucky's chin between her thumb and forefinger to bring him up for a kiss, they all knew what the night was really about. It was escapism, reckless and unconventional but safe and maybe even innocent in some strange way.

Steve watched as Bucky kissed Peggy more deeply, a little more desperately until he groaned and broke away just to shift his attention lower. Peggy brought Steve back for another kiss, and Steve's attention was stolen only when he felt a nudge on his arm by someone who was not her.

He glanced down to find Bucky dragging his lips along Peggy's stomach, kissing just under her belly button before looking at Steve and asking, "Mind if I have a taste?"

It almost worried Steve how quickly he shook his head that he didn't mind, but then he heard the way Peggy made a soft noise of anticipation and saw the way she opened her legs a little wider for the other man. Then it was like Bucky couldn't get his mouth on her quickly enough, settling between her legs and closing his eyes as he kissed teasing, hot lines up her inner thighs before making her gasp softly with the first full touch of his mouth where she was still quite sensitive. Steve watched as Bucky took his time with Peggy, starting slowly and sweetly as if he wanted it to last for as long as possible, and she was all soft breaths and quiet moans, loving every moment of it.

Steve made it a point to kiss and touch every other sensitive part of her body while Bucky took care of her, and the result was Peggy being a writhing and quietly whining mess. Bucky had to hold her down once they really had her going, and Steve followed suit by taking her hands and holding them down above her head as he kissed her and swallowed up her increasingly loud moans so nearby rooms wouldn't hear her. It wasn't long after that that she gave in to them, shaking and crying out in a way that Steve's mouth couldn't quite muffle, and Bucky was a mess of his own rougher and delighted sounds as she rode it out.

Once it was over, she all but melted into the mattress with heavy, satisfied breaths, eyes closed and beads of sweat trailing down her body. Bucky, finally coming up for air, was panting a bit and flushed as he rose up and looked her over, eyes slightly wild with lust. He glanced at Steve, who was suddenly blushing again now that they weren't all in the heat of a moment, and then Bucky asked, "Hey, wanna switch?"

"Oh, but you already..."

Bucky simply grinned and said, "You know girls can just keep going, right? I know you know because I told you that."

"Yeah, but I don't know if she _wants_ -"

"She wants," Peggy interrupted with some amusement, pushing a few stray blonde locks away from Steve's eyes. "She most definitely wants."

Bucky grinned. "There you have it."

The next thing they knew, Steve was lying between her legs and Peggy had sat up a little so that Bucky could ease in behind her. She leaned back on his chest and splayed her legs carelessly for Steve, her inhibitions so far gone that they may as well have never even existed in the first place, and Steve found that the more caught up she was, the more he was also. She was relishing every moment of this and it made him want to make this as good for her as he possibly could, whatever that took.

Moments later, Peggy was moaning again and Steve was hard at work, his eyes closed and full attention and determination focused wholly on her pleasure. Bucky, meanwhile, made it his mission to touch and caress every inch of her that Steve wasn't taking care of, and he covered her neck with both soft and rougher kisses when he wasn't kissing her lips and letting his tongue play with hers.

Now that they were all a little more comfortable, and Bucky on the verge of losing his mind if he wasn't touched soon, he felt his tendency to get a bit talky edging near the surface. It broke through when Peggy arched a little and scratched her nails across Bucky's scalp, her other hand doing the same thing to Steve and pulling a quiet groan out of _him_.

"He good at that?" Bucky asked her, low in her ear.

"He's a natural," she replied with a little smile, her voice trembling. "And he enjoys it so much."

"He better," Bucky replied. "I don't know what man wouldn't. You taste so fucking good." His eyes flickered downwards and then he added, "Doesn't she, Steve?"

Grateful that they couldn't see the blush that threatened to envelope his entire upper body, Steve groaned his agreement, unable to say much even if his tongue hadn't been otherwise occupied at that moment.

"Don't stop when she comes," Bucky told him, Peggy whimpering a little at his words. "Keep going, make her do it again." He nuzzled her hair, those curls a complete mess by now, and asked lowly, "You'll like that, right?"

" _Yes_ ," she all but moaned, and that was all Steve needed to hear. He redoubled his efforts, devouring her like it was it was the most important mission he'd ever been given, and then it was Bucky's job to make sure that Peggy's highly vocal reactions didn't get them all in trouble.

The first time Steve pushed her over the edge, it was with a gasp and a moan that would have been quite loud had Bucky not been quick to muffle it with his mouth. The second time, which came only a moment later when she was still barely recovered from the first, it was with a silent scream that gave away every bit of how intense it was. Bucky watched her face in awe, and Steve watched what he could while trying not to squirm against the mattress _too_ obviously.

By the time Steve finally stopped, Peggy felt like she was half dead - in a good, no, _great_ way - and Bucky was shameless enough to palm at himself a few times just to briefly ease the dire need that he felt. Steve moved up slowly, kissing his way up her body and holding her where Bucky wasn't, the room silent aside from her short, heavy breaths and the faint sound of Steve's lips gliding over her.

"Dear God, I may not survive this night," Peggy said with a sudden rush of a slight giggle. Both men grinned at her and shifted to help her sit up when she signaled for as much. Once she was sitting, half on Bucky's lap and her knees pressed against Steve's, she looked behind her and then in front before blinking and saying, "You've both done such a good job of distracting me, I've hardly even noticed that neither of you are actually _naked_."

Steve flushed and laughed a little, glancing down at himself. Bucky simply pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder and said, "Think you're the one who's been distracting us."

"Mm, well," she said, reaching out and running her hands down the broad, almost oversized shoulders in front of her and briefly pulling on the chain of Steve's dog tags, "you had both better change that."

"Yes, ma'am," they both muttered, and Steve was the first to obey. He only felt a _little_ embarrassed, but all things considered, he wasn't much bothered until he'd gotten his boxers on the floor. That was when Bucky just happened to glance at the right moment and promptly did a double take before his jaw hit the floor.

"Holy fucking... _Steve_ ," he almost _gasped_ , eyes glued to Captain America's... well... secret weapon?

"What?" Steve asked dumbly, cheeks roughly the color of a strawberry as he looked down and then back up at Bucky. Peggy looked between the two of them and smiled like she was trying not to laugh.

"How are you still walking straight?" Bucky asked Peggy, who simply laughed while Steve sighed and raked a hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"It takes some adjusting," Peggy grinned. "But I can walk just fine." Then she asked curiously, "Was it smaller before?"

" _Yeah_ it was," Bucky said, still seemingly unable to look away, and Steve was contemplating decking him if he didn't shut up. "I mean, it wasn't as little as you would think but -"

"Okay," Steve interrupted with a nervous laugh and a pointed glare at his best friend, "that's enough."

"Well, now I'm curious why he has such a vivid memory of it," Peggy said, giggling again, and Bucky laughed with her while Steve dropped his head in dismay.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Bucky said, laughing even more at the implication. "You just see things sometimes. I just wasn't expecting..." he gestured vaguely to Steve and then laughed again, and his giggles made Peggy's come back.

Steve sighed and then muttered, "You know, being laughed at while I'm naked is exactly what I wanted. Thanks, guys."

"Oh, no, don't take it like that," Peggy said, forcing her giggles away and shifting closer to him, slipping her fingers under his chin and guiding his head up. "He's probably just jealous."

"Well, I'm definitely gonna pale in comparison now," Bucky said, finally getting around to getting fully naked himself while Peggy was occupied with getting on Steve's lap. "But that's all right, I'm used to it by now."

Peggy paused with her lips halfway to Steve's before turning her head and telling Bucky over her shoulder, "Say something ridiculous like that again and I'll slap it out of you."

Bucky instantly grinned at her wolfishly. "Well in that case, ma'am, I'll have to make _sure_ I do."

She rolled her eyes and then turned back to Steve. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

As she kissed Steve and made his head spin by unexpectedly rolling her hips down against his, Bucky tangled his hand in her hair and brushed it away so he could lay a kiss on the back of her neck. "I've got a couple ideas," he murmured against her skin before unashamedly resting his chin on her shoulder so he could watch her mouth move against Steve's.

She broke away after a moment and belatedly replied with a certain gleam in her eye, "So do I." Steve then let out an almost embarrassingly breathless whimper when she reached between them and gently wrapped her hand around his considerable length, and Peggy reached behind her to take one of Bucky's hands in her own and place it just over her belly, pulling him tighter against her. Then they were all suddenly very close, and Steve hardly noticed because it felt so _good_ to finally be touched.

For a little while it was all a blur, Steve kissing her when Bucky wasn't, rocking into her hand and trying to keep his head even though it was proving more and more difficult. The only sounds in the room were soft, heavy breaths and skin sliding against skin, the occasional deep groan or feminine mewl when one of them would touch her just right. It all seemed to flow so surprisingly well, and Steve hardly even noticed when Peggy leaned back to whisper something in Bucky's ear.

But Steve _did_ notice, right when whatever she said made Bucky glance at Steve and then smile before looking away. He might have even blushed a little before he then whispered something back to her, and Steve felt a bit like he had earlier at the bar - lost in a conversation that he apparently wasn't invited to. And yet he didn't really care all that much, but that was probably due to what her hand was doing to him and how she was grinding herself down on his thigh in rhythmic little circles that made sure he could feel how wet she was.

Then the whispers were over, and Peggy was kissing him again. He gripped her hips with both hands, kissing her deeply and a little recklessly the closer he got to losing his head. Bucky kissed her neck and waited until they broke for air to kiss her again, and then there was a hand on the back of Steve's neck that he didn't think twice about until he realized it wasn't Peggy's hand.

Bucky simply held him there, keeping Steve close while he groaned into Peggy's mouth and kissed her so deeply that Steve could _see_ it, see the opening and closing of their mouths and the slide of their tongues. Steve almost paused when Bucky's fingers curled a bit against his neck, grazing his short blonde hair in process, but then it made sense when Bucky pulled away and then pulled Steve's head forward, guiding him back to Peggy's lips.

What made slightly less sense, however, was when Bucky's hand didn't leave him then but rather slid down to his shoulder before moving back up again, all of it soft and slow and... well, unexpected was one word for it, but it wasn't a big deal and Steve wasn't about to start overthinking things now. It was just a touch and he could hardly focus on anything but Peggy and how she felt, how _everything_ felt and how badly he needed to...

When Peggy did something with her tongue against his own that made him twitch in her hand and groan against her lips, he thought for a moment that he might have imagined feeling someone else's lips brush over his neck. But when he felt it again, this time in a more firm and unmistakable press of a real kiss against his pulse, his eyes popped open and he broke away from Peggy.

Bucky's head shot up as quick as lightning, expression cautious as he looked at Steve and Steve looked at him. There was nothing but dazed bewilderment on Steve's face, but that changed when Peggy's hand stilled and she made him look at her with her free hand cupping his jaw.

"For me?" she asked barely above a whisper, and with just those two words, he knew he was done for. "Just close your eyes and enjoy yourself."

He nodded, licking his lips before swallowing but not because he was nervous. That wasn't the right word. He was more desperate, just a bit, and simply eager to please her in any way that he possibly could.

She kissed him sweetly when he closed his eyes, and then she started moving her hand again. His entire body shuddered and Bucky, who had moved out from behind Peggy and was now beside them but still closest to her, gave them both a minute before he tried anything again.

When he did, Steve expected it but it still knocked the wind out of him. Bucky had first peppered kisses across Peggy's neck before shifting and doing the same to Steve, who again broke his kiss with Peggy the minute he felt it. He couldn't help it, and rather than comment, Peggy simply went with it and decided to bring her lips to the other side of his neck and thoroughly drive him mad. He kept his eyes shut and found it all overwhelming, the pressure of her hand and the contrast between the two mouths on either side of his neck, and he might have even stopped breathing for awhile.

Peggy kissed him softly, teasingly, sweetly in a way that was all her and incredibly feminine. Bucky, on the other hand, started out cautious and a little hesitant, but soon enough he was over that and employing a little bit more aggression, but only a little. He found a spot that seemed to get a rise out of Steve and focused entirely on that, kissing softly at first and then a little harder before nipping at the spot with his teeth.

Steve shuddered and made a sound that surprised everyone, including himself, then exhaled roughly when Bucky soothed the little bite with just the tip of his tongue, making Steve shiver a little. Bucky pulled away then, along with Peggy, and Steve stared at them both in what looked like adorable confusion mixed with unbearable arousal before Peggy seemed to snap a little and kissed him with a brand new fury.

Everything became a blur of hands and lips and pleasure that Steve simply couldn't fight. He kissed Peggy and then watched as she kissed Bucky, all while she was grinding increasingly determinedly on Steve's thigh and bringing him closer to the edge with her hand. Then she would kiss him again, and it was a constant trade off. He was used to all the hands now, Peggy's soft and familiar and Bucky's still playing it safe but still very present and gaining more confidence the more time that passed, and Steve still didn't know what was happening but he _liked_ it.

Then everything slowed down for a moment - _everything_ \- and Peggy took her hand off of Steve, to his immediate dismay, and used it to bring Bucky back to her for a short but sweet little kiss. Then she kissed Steve again, just as quickly, and she pulled away as she looked at Bucky and guided him a little bit closer. Steve watched an unspoken conversation pass between the two of them, and then Bucky looked at Steve and reached under his chin, turning his head his way and then...

The kiss took Steve by such surprise that his eyes closed instinctively and then opened again almost immediately, but he shut them again once he realized that this was actually happening and he hadn't tripped and fallen into some weird illusion at some point that night. The kiss was short and nothing more than a firm press of lips, just a test, and when Bucky pulled away Steve stared at him before glancing at Peggy.

He'd never seen her blush so deeply. She looked at them both before her pretty red lips split into a grin that spoke volumes, and Steve realized how much she had liked what she'd seen.

Well then. Only one thing to do, really.

He turned back to Bucky, who was already on the same wavelength, and only one brief look passed between the two of them before Bucky was leaning in again and this time Steve was meeting him halfway. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that he'd probably go to hell for this, but maybe that was also something he'd file under things he'd gladly do for Peggy Carter.

They kissed again, and it was different that time. Steve kept still and didn't panic inside, and Bucky was relieved that Steve hadn't overreacted or pushed him away indignantly. Now that the initial shock was behind them, they could focus on better things like making sure Peggy got exactly what she had wanted.

He hadn't known what to expect, but kissing Bucky felt different from kissing Peggy. Maybe not as much as he would have thought, but the scrape of a day's worth of stubble on his chin was certainly different. What surprised him the most were how soft Bucky's lips were - not as soft as Peggy's, but still soft - and how open Bucky was to it. Even stranger, Steve didn't mind it at all.

Then Peggy's hand was moving on him again, and Steve let out an unexpected little gasp and jolted a little. Bucky took advantage of that and deepened the kiss, and the minute Steve felt the gentle slide of Bucky's tongue on his own, he lost his breath _again_ , and he knew that he was in trouble. But what could he do? Bucky was _damn_ good at what he was doing.

Bucky broke away when Peggy did something with her wrist that made Steve moan, and Bucky looked at her and shot her a crooked grin as they wordlessly decided to team up on their poor unsuspecting super soldier. Peggy kissed him next, and after her then it was Bucky again, and Steve lost track of whose mouth was where and whose hands were on his chest and in his hair, all of it a pleasant blur that resulted in him finally losing all semblance of control and moaning out his end against the mouth of the person who had been kissing him last when it all suddenly crashed over him.

Bucky grinned into the kiss, pulling away once Steve was panting and Peggy had gently pulled her hand away. "Oops," Bucky chuckled, but Peggy simply shook her head and then helpfully led Steve to turn and lay down on his back.

"That serum has a lot of effects," she explained, lying down next to Steve while Bucky listened curiously. "He won't even need five minutes."

Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Well _now_ I'm jealous."

Peggy reached for Bucky then, and he took her hand and let her guide him to her other side, placing her in the middle again but this time while they were all laying down. "By the way," she said, glancing at Bucky and then at Steve who was still breathing hard and had briefly closed his eyes before he heard her voice, "that was beautiful."

Steve smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes and replying, "That was _weird_."

Curled up to Peggy's side with his chin on her upper arm, Bucky laughed and said, "It wouldn't kill you go ahead and say what you're thinking."

"What's that," Steve muttered without opening his eyes, still smiling.

"That now you know how you missed out when you turned down my offer to teach you how to kiss back when we were sixteen."

Steve groaned and threw his arm over his eyes in despair. He was never going to hear the end of this now, for the rest of his life. He was doomed. Bucky was going to bring this up every single day from there to eternity.

"Oh, behave," Peggy said, swatting Bucky playfully on his shoulder. "You have such a mouth on you."

"Yeah, don't you know it," Bucky teased back suggestively, and that prompted Peggy to push his face away with a roll of her eyes and a smile on her face. When she turned back towards Steve, she found him smiling at them both before he reached for her. He turned towards her on his side, kissing her lips and cupping her breast while Bucky gently kissed her shoulder and gently groped her other breast. She sighed against Steve's lips, more than happy to be the center of attention again for a little while.

Both men feeling as if they could simply worship her all night long, they took turns kissing her yet again and worked her up into a panting frenzy all over again. Bucky's fingers caressed between her legs as Steve's mouth went to her breast, and just to really make her want to lose her mind, Bucky followed suit and took to her other one. She pulled on their hair, the tugs making them both groan a little as she moaned, and then Steve's fingers replaced Bucky's and picked up just where he left off.

They traded off a few more times, until the next time Steve tried to pull his hand away to make room for Bucky. That time, Bucky grabbed his wrist and made him stay, a subtle flick of an eyebrow enough for Steve to get the idea. Then they were both touching her, teaming up yet again and working together with such ease and fluidity that Peggy almost asked them if they really hadn't done this before with some other girl.

She was the best kind of mess. Rocking up against their hands and kissing each of them so breathlessly that almost every exhale was a moan, they both watched her in a seemingly endless state of awe. Then, as she grew closer and closer to yet another spiral of pleasure, she opened her eyes and looked down at the sight of their hands moving together for a moment, and then she was looking up at them with lust-darkened eyes and using her hands in their hair to push them together again.

They looked at each other briefly as her hands dropped down between their shoulders, but they didn't hesitate to give the lady what she wanted and kiss as they both leaned in above her. Steve felt as if he was used to it now and so did Bucky, and this time, just to assert himself a bit more than he had before, Steve was the one to take control and show some aggression. And Bucky had the audacity to grin about it.

Peggy moaned as she watched, body singing from their never-faltering fingers, and when she dragged her nails down sharply from the napes of their necks down their spines, Bucky let out a surprised and loud _oh fuck_ and not entirely accidentally caught Steve's lower lip between his teeth. Between that and Peggy's nails, Steve gasped and then, whether out of sheer stubbornness or something else, growled low in his throat and kissed Bucky back in a way that was purposefully hard and almost brutal. The sight and sound of that did Peggy in, and both men broke apart just in time to watch her succumb to her pleasure again.

Neither of them ceased moving their hands on her until she was fully spent, and neither of them looked at anything but her. When she was coming down from her latest high and they had finally pulled their hands away, each resting their palms on either one of her thighs, Bucky shook his head and murmured, "I could watch that all day long and still not wanna do anything else."

"Yeah, I know," Steve agreed with a grin, watching as Peggy smiled lazily herself without opening their eyes.

"I'm happy you both find me so enchanting," she said when she finally opened her eyes, looking at one and then the other as she stretched her limbs a bit. They both watched helplessly, and she utterly relished having such power over the two of them. A part of her was exhausted and ready to sleep for days, but a more dominant part of her still had work to do and all the energy in the world needed to do it.

She rose up from the bed, sitting up smoothly despite how parts of her were still trembling, and she turned to Bucky first and placed her hand on his cheek. He and Steve both watched as she dropped her eyes to his lips and then traced her thumb over his lower one, quietly asking him, "Do you mind watching for a bit? Seeing to yourself until I come back?"

He gently kissed the pad of her thumb and then replied with a crooked grin, "Anything you want, ma'am."

"Good boy," she grinned back before dropping her hand and then turning back to Steve. He barely had a moment to look at her before she placed her palm on his chest and pushed him down to his back with a purr of, "Lie down, Captain."

He let out a soft huff when his head hit the pillow, watching her and tensing with anticipation as she climbed on top of him. He was so big _everywhere_ that it really was a bit of a literal climb before she was straddling his hips and looming over him in a way that made his mouth water and hands cling to her hips like a lifeline. Then she leaned down, dragging her breasts across his chest and kissing him and touching until he held her tighter and nearly shook with need for her.

"You've been so good and so giving," Peggy breathed against his lips, shifting her hips and reaching down between them to take him in her hand and align them just right. "I don't have it in me to tease you any longer."

With that, she sunk down on him almost excruciatingly slowly, purely out of necessity for her own sake. He clutched her hips tighter and watched as each inch slowly disappeared in her, and once she was fully seated, she let out a relieved breath and then glanced over to check on Bucky, making sure that he wasn't feeling left out or, heaven forbid, bored.

"Don't hesitate on my account," Bucky told her as soon as their eyes met, and then she glanced down for a moment to watch him touch himself. His eyes were fixed on her, and while she wasn't quite done with him yet, she gave him a pleased sort of look and then turned back to Steve as she _finally_ began to move on him.

He groaned with relief and she sighed, sitting up straight on him and rocking back and forth. She started slow, taking him how she wanted and at the pace that felt best to her, and the moments stretched by in rare, sweet bliss. She didn't want it fast and neither did Steve, wanting instead to be selfish and take this time for themselves and make it last as long as they could. The war would still be there in the morning, but it was pushed as far from their minds as possible that night.

Bucky watched as Peggy rode Steve faster with each moment that passed, her control slipping at a certain point, and as she started to bounce, so did her breasts. Bucky couldn't tear his eyes away, and soon he was scooting closer and reaching out with his _unoccupied_ hand to touch her leg. She reached down and covered his hand and brought it up higher, until she was holding it over her breast and then nearly losing her rhythm as she danced on the edge.

That was when she surprised both men by stopping, pulling off of Steve and placing herself between the two of them again. She laid so that she faced Bucky and her back was to Steve, whom she immediately looked back at and tugged closer with her intent clear in her eyes. Both men reaching out to hold her and cradle her between them, she slung one leg over Bucky's hip and then arched back against Steve, who wasted no time in sliding back inside of her while he groaned against her neck. She exhaled in pleasure and then brought Bucky close with her hand in his halr, kissing him and making him groan against her lips. His groan became a longer and deeper moan when she slid her hand down his chest and over his stomach, softly stroking him with the same rhythm that Steve was using to take her with. Then they were all three moving together, pressed as close as they could get and all caught up in the moment.

With Steve breathing hard in her ear and Bucky cursing against her lips, and both of them putting their hands all over her, touching, squeezing, grasping and making her feel like she was on fire and every last nerve in her body was singing. Steve started moving faster and Bucky was louder than both herself and Steve combined, thrusting into her hand and soaking up her every touch and every kiss. Peggy was nearly overwhelmed by how very incredible it all was.

Then, just as they all neared the tipping point, Bucky's hand went between her legs and she let out a moan that made both men work even harder to see her fall apart. They both held on until she cried out first, and then Bucky was the next to go. His face crumpled with pure relief, his voice briefly filling the room with a sound of pure pleasure that gave away how incredibly badly he had needed those few moments of sheer, perfect relief. Peggy watched him and Steve did too, and by then, it didn't even like a strange thing to do to watch his best friend like that.

Steve didn't hold out much longer. All it took was the sensation of her body tightening and squeezing around him and he came with a quiet, sweet noise in Peggy's ear, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He felt something in that too-short handful of seconds that he really only ever felt in these precious stolen moments with her - like he was free, if only for a little while before the fighting had to begin again.

As all three of them came down from their highs, still tangled up together and nowhere near back to reality just yet. Peggy's leg was still thrown over Bucky's hip, while he rolled on his back with his hand loosely wrapped around the back of her knee. Her hand, meanwhile, was at the back of Steve's head, fingers buried in his short blonde hair as he held her close and kissed her under her ear. His lips made a trail to the corner of her mouth, and then she turned her head to look at him with a happy and utterly satisfied sort of haze in her eyes.

"Oh, Steve," she sighed, closing her eyes and kissing him softly. "You are incredible."

"No, you are," he replied with full, heart-warming sincerity, blue eyes bright in the dim light of the room. They were wrapped up their own little bubble for a moment, but only until a soft snoring sound from the other side of the bed caught their attention.

They both turned and smiled at the sight of Bucky, sound asleep and completely dead to the world.

"Oh dear," Peggy chuckled quietly. "Should we wake him?"

"No," Steve replied with a shake of his head. "He hasn't slept in days. Probably weeks."

"Nightmares?" Peggy asked as she carefully pulled her leg off of Bucky and out from under his hand. He didn't even twitch.

"Yeah," Steve said, watching as Peggy sat up and pulled at the sheets. She draped them over Bucky first, stopping just short of tucking him in, and Steve hoped that Bucky would get more than a couple hours' worth of decent sleep. He hadn't seen Bucky fall asleep so easily a single time he had rescued him from HYDRA months earlier.

After that, Peggy laid back down and pulled the covers over herself and Steve as she turned to him and smiled sleepily. He then asked her quietly, "Happy?"

"Oh yes," she replied, eyes full of contentment as she cuddled to him and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for giving me this. I can't imagine many other men would."

"Yeah, not sure what came over me," he murmured, tracing her kiss-swollen lips with his thumb.

"You're an awful liar," she noted, and he smiled and kissed her softly one more time. They both knew full well why he did what he did for her, and why there was likely nothing that she could ask him for that he would deny.

But it was easier to not say the words, so they didn't. Instead, they held each other a little more closely and settled in under the covers, closing their eyes and each letting out deep, lingering breaths before giving into the pull of sleep.

They would all three wake up to war in the morning, and life would return to normal far too soon. Nobody would know what they had done but the three of them, and whatever life had in store for each of them, at least they knew that they had lived the most that they could while they still had the chance to. In a world like theirs, it was all that they could hope for.


End file.
